


Beneath the Hawthorn Tree

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot takes Leon on a date
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Beneath the Hawthorn Tree

There was a hawthorn tree not far from Camelot that Gaius often collected berries from for use in medicines. Lancelot overheard him asking Merlin to go fetch some, and offered to go instead. He'd been looking for an excuse to get out of the castle and take Leon with him. The two knights took their horses, more to give the animals a chance to stretch than because it was really far enough to need them. Ever efficiency-minded, Leon wanted to collect the berries and return home, but Lancelot convinced him to lay down with him beneath the tree.

"You should relax more," Lance said as they lay with their heads together, Leon upside down in regards to his lover. 

"When I let my guard down for too long, things fall apart," he countered. "And don't try to say you can help me with the task of keeping things in check, because half the time you're the one causing the problems."

"Hey!" Lancelot protested good naturedly. "At most one quarter.  _ Gwaine _ is half and Elyan and Percival are each one eighth."

"Ah, but where do Arthur and Merlin fit in if that's the case?"

"Oh, they're a closed circuit. Merlin fixes all Arthur's problems. Or, most of them at least."

"And what about the problems Merlin causes?"

"I fix those."

"You? Fix problems? Lancelot, you  _ are _ a problem." Instantly the other knight rolled over onto his hands and leaned over his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you love me for it, right?" He said, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"You drive me crazy," he replied, raising his hands to his cheeks to pull him down into an upside-down kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging beneath the hawthorn tree before collecting some berries and returning home. 


End file.
